


In Loving Memory

by Eeriel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriel/pseuds/Eeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am still in shock. Part of me hopes it's some awful joke. </p>
<p>It's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving Memory

"Mr. Nimoy?" A grey head, steadily fading to black, turned toward the the suit and tie waiting patiently for his answer.  
"Yes?"  
"You...you have a visitor, sir."  
Mr. Nimoy frowned. "Who is it?"  
"It is Mr. Yelchin, sir."  
Shock crossed the still-lined face before a wave of sadness and regret gave way to a rueful smile.  
"Much too soon. But come. Let's not keep him waiting."  
Mr. Nimoy turns away from the viewscreen, stars streaming by, before striding out of the room to the bridge. He grins, a trace of sadness still lingering as he greets his friend and colleague.  
"Hey, Leonard." Mr. Yelchin mirrors his elder's sorrowed smile.  
"Welcome home, Anton."  
Welcome home.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Anton Yelchin.  
> May he live long and prosper amongst the stars.


End file.
